


Time and Place

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [5]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No tags, no summary - they'd give too much away =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Place

They’ve danced around each other for years, the time never quite right, always someone else between them. 

But now, here in this secret place, their hideaway, they come together. Every muscle tingles under the touch of skilled, experienced hands. 

He’s helpless as strong yet gentle fingers press in and upwards from ankle to thigh, claiming every inch and onto his tight, round arse, easing the tension in one area, causing intense ripples of pleasure to flood others. 

 

With a jolt the reverie is broken and he’s standing there.

“Dr Hobson, are you okay, you look flushed?” James asked with concern.


End file.
